Club Rainbow
by wildthingren
Summary: The three boys work at a club and find two girls. One of them seems depressed and the other despises men. Anna took Mari there hoping to change that, but what happens when she meet her own romance.


**Pairings:** Tomoya X Mari, Natsuki X Anna, Keiichi X Nozomi, Tsuyoshi X Yukiko

 **Description:** The three boys work at a club and find two girls. One of them seems depressed and the other despises men. Anna took Mari there hoping to change that, but what happens when she meet her own romance.

 **AU!**

* * *

 _When I first watched this anime I fell in looovvveee with it!_

 _Sometimes I wished I had a life like them, it's like a huge group who all finds love._

 _I envy it. BTW, my fav couple is Tomoya X Mari_

* * *

Club Rainbow

 **chapter one**

* * *

Anna sat at her desk typing away at her work. _Typing... Editing... and going home_... It was the same thing everyday and it was getting boring. This was kinda like high school. Go to school and go home, the same thing... She wished to have an exiting life. She wanted friends, people to laugh with. After work a lot of her colleagues went out for a drink. Instead of that, Anna went home and stayed up all night editing. She would have circles under her eyes sometimes.

She shook her head from the distraction and focused back on her laptop. Her fingers typed away on the last sentences and them submitted it back to the author. Sighing, she clicked the internet icon and suddenly an add popped up.

Club Rainbow! Grand opening tonight! 

Ladies, come and choose your ideal man. If your having a bad day, this is the time to brighten it up.

the man of your choosing will work hard to put a smile on your face by the time you decide to leave!

Anne closed her laptop and dialed a friends phone number. "Hello? Mari want to..."

* * *

The two girls entered the place dressed nice for the evening. Anna was wearing a nice casual outfit when her friend decided to get lazy. Mari just got done from her job and went in sweat pants and a shirt, but she didn't give a shit what men thought about her appearance. She was only here for Anna.

"Welcome ladies!" a blonde man with a band on his head greeted them in the place. He was wearing a black suit without the overcoat. "Please make yourself at home!"

He returned back to the front. Anna and Mari looked around confused. The purple hair girl played with her hair in the ponytail. She received many disappointed look from other woman that walked pass them. Yet there wasn't care in the world she would give.

"Anna, what are we doing here?"

". . ." She originally brought Mari here to change her hatred for men, but ever since high school she was getting better. In high school, she would shout and call them names. When a guy walked by she would mutter nasty things. Ever since school ended she took an interest in sweat pants and wore them almost everyday to work. Since she never had a work uniform. Now that she's older, when a man approaches her she'll talk to them, but will eventually call them disgusting. Especially to the ones who are popular with women.

"Hm. It doesn't matter, as long as I get to spend it with you!" As usual the purple haired girl clung to her best friend's arm.

Anna looked around. This place was elegant. It was like a sparkling ballroom, it was the grand opening. All the men were in expensive suits. Most of them stood out over the crowd of girl around them. She guessed this was like a social gathering where you just talked to people.

"Can we get away from these disgusting men?" She whispered to Anna.

"This is what this place is about," her friend reminded.

Mari's eyes glance around the place spotting the guy that stood out the most. The red head, he was around girls. They were swooning over a jerk like him. Her violet eyes glared at the man like water hitting fire. Then suddenly a distracted look caught the guys face as he interlocked eyes with the woman. He smirked and his blues eyes said danger to her.

She look back to where her friend _was_ standing. Anna was gone. For ten whole minutes she spent looking around for Anna.

Meanwhile, Anna closed her phone from the many texts from her searching friend. She closed her phone breathing out the pressure. In the corner near her was a guy sitting on a chair looking glum. His head was hanging low. Anna reached into her pocket for something.

As she approached him, her hand held out a Kleenex. The man looked up at into the woman's tear blue eyes. She had a emotionless expression on her face as the man took the item in her hand.

"T-thank you," he managed mesmerized by her beauty.

"Your welcome," she replied. Anna took the chair next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... It's just that I feel like I don't belong here..."

"Same here."

"Really? I didn't think you- you just seem so smart." He has to stop stuttering. All the others were really good at their job. Making conversations, flirting with the costumers, and setting a nice atmosphere. Over here he was pouting about how sad his job is, but then this girl came.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"Anna Kobayakawa."

"Y-your name is really pretty, mine is Natsuki Hashiba." A faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Hashiba-kun."

Hashiba smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. The two continued their conversation well Mari was still looking for Anna. Five minutes later, she found the bathrooms and scowled. Did her precious Anna run off with a guy? Where could she have gone? What if the guy was embarrassing her? How could anyone embarrass her Anna?!

Still enraged, she stomped over past the the red head not noticing him. He was currently on break sipping a glass of wine. He was smirking at his success. Tonight will be the night where all the workers get ranked by their charm. So far he was at the top. He set the wine down as something pricked the corner of his eye. Purple? Why was he seeing purple?

No, it was the chick from earlier. She was the one who was glaring at him. He couldn't let a woman go that isn't charmed by him. He started causally striding over to her. She was too distracted to notice his body sneaking up behind her. All of a sudden, hands landed beside the wall near the side of her head. He was looking into her violet eyes with his blue ones.

The red head smirked at her shocked face. He leaned into her ear, "I saw you looking at me earlier. Did you like what you saw?"

A vein popped on her head. " _Disgusting_..." she mumbled.

Did he hear her right?

"You disgust me!" She shouted. "and you smell!"

 _Strange woman_... He was thrown off by the spit on his left cheek. A tick marked appeared above his eyes. "Stupid woman!"

He glared at her and she glared at him. Oh, this was going to be a long night...

"Mattsun!" A brown haired guy watched him. "You have a costumer waiting for you."

Keiichi watched the whole thing amusement. He wasn't going to tease his friend about it, but used what happened as blackmail. The two of them walked beside each other back to the girl in a love trance.

"Who was that?"

"Just a animal who loves to spit." who hoped to never see again.


End file.
